Super Mario Bros. (NES) Walkthrough Part 1 (Worlds 1-2)
This is the original Super Mario Bros. Walkthrough!!!! We will walk you through the first two worlds! Walkthrough This is it! You are starting to play the original, the famous, the SUPER MARIO BROS!!! We will walk you through this game, ya-hoo! World 1-1 So head right and defeat this new enemy, a Goomba. Goombas are slow and brown and look slugish. Jump and hit him on the head. Hit the ? square on the left next to the brick. We have a new item here, and it is called a Super Mushroom. (Note: If you hit a ? Block and the map says you will get a Super Mushroom and already have it it'll be a Fire Flower. Fire Flowers lets you shoot fire.) This makes you big enough and enemies need to touch you two times for you to die. These next pipes are decor. Defeat the Goomba here and here there are 2. Defeat them and and hit this for a 1-up. These mushrooms, for example, you have x3 lives. Eat this mushroom and you will have x4 lives. Enter the pipe here and here is a good place to get coins. This makes you skip half the whole part! Defeat the two Goombas, jump up the stairs and jump on the pole and... you have completed World 1-1! If you get on the top of the pipe, you will earn a 1-up. World 1-2 Enter the pipe here and this leads you to the cave area which is most of World 1-2. Defeat the Goombas and hit the ? block in the far left and you get a Super Mushroom or if you in the format, it'll be a fire flower. Jump over these bricks and defeat the Goomba here, if you like, and head straight for a new enemy, a Koopa Troopa. These are turtle-like creatures, helpers of Bowser. They are defeated like with the Goombas, jumping on them, but not for long. They can come back on their feet. You an defeat may enemies with the shell. Jump on it when it is inside it's shell and it'll go wild and spin around, knocking around enemies. But in this format they can hit you too. Head straight and wait until the Koopa Troopas come and Goombas. Defeat them one at a time. If you can, hit the top right corner of the zig zag obstacle for a Starman. Starmans make you invisible, run faster and enemies are easier. Head straight and defeat all enemies. Three Goombas are here. But next to it is a pipe with a new enemy, a Pirhana Plant. They eat you and mostly pop out of pipes. The only way to defeat it is shoot fire at it, which you need a Fire Flower. Enter the first pipe without being eaten and coins are in stock for you. Leave the pipe and jump on the bricks. Your first red Koopa Troopa is here. Defeat it and throw it out of here. These next chapters are up to you. With a Warp Zone Jump on top of the moving obstacle until it reaches the brick roof. Jump on it and head straight. You will fall into a Warp Zone. You can either choose World, 2, 3 and 4. We will cover 2 in this page and 3 and 4 will be in Part 2. Without a Warp Zone Go on the moving obstacle and reach the pipe. Enter it, and jump on the pole. World 1-3 This part is a little tricky. Jump on the obstacles and if you want, defeat the Koopa Troopa. Get the coin, if you like, and jump up two obstacles. Two Goombas. Let them fall if you want comedy. Defeat them and jump to this low platform. Use the floting obstacle and hit this ? brick for a Super Mushroom. Jump over two platforms and we have a new enemy called a Koopa PARAtroopa. Koopa Paratroopas are flying Koopa Troopas and are ANNOYING. It takes two hits to defeat.(Optional) But jump on it and head on it to the next platform. If you can't do the hard way. There are two moving obstacles here. Jump on through them both. More Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas here. Moving on, jump through these final two platforms, get up the moving obstacle, get on these stairs and jump on the pole. World 1-4 (Boss) Head down these stairs. Jump over the lava and run through here and quickly get the Super Mushroom. This is the part where it gets tricky. Once the moving lava is on the roof, move by when the time is right. Then it's gets even tricker this time. When the moving lava is at the floor, run right through, then jump. At this point, fire balls are running throughout the room. Jump over these two secure areas and you will meet the first boss. Just jump over him and hit the axe and it's game over for False Bowser. Head through the next room. Toad will say somthing. Toad: Thank you, Mario! But our princess is in another castle! You have now completed World 1. World 2-1 Get the Mushroom once you start. Run up the stair and attempt to jump to the bricks, if failed, dodge to the two Koopa Troopas and proceed. Jump to the pipe. BEWARE: A piranha plant lurks here. There is then a hidden beanstalk in one of the five bricks that leades to a star world... Climb the Beanstalk There will be a moving platform waiting in a world with coins. At the end, jump off and proceed to the world. Miss the Beanstalk Avoid the gap, and avoid the piranha plant in the pipes ahead. Now a Jumping Koopa Troopa is in front of you. Avoid it and jump over the two gold blocks. Avoid the enemies. Now you see a trampoline. Jump over the gold blocks to get the flag. World 2-1 is now complete. World 2-2